Souma Kanzaki/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Saved Souma together with Arashi after he had collapsed during Greek Legends. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi :During Crash Course, Yuta had commented that the rest of the students were avoiding Souma due to his katana. As such, Souma wanted to prove to Yuta that his katana would cause no harm, but was intervened by Shinobu and Anzu. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :Souma's close friend. When Adonis encounters something unfamiliar, he is prone to seeking answers from Souma. They are often seen together in the classroom, and the two are known to accompany each other during morning runs. Anzu :His fellow classmate in 2-A. Souma and Anzu get along well and even endeavor in a girl talk concerning hair in Quarrel Festival. Souma often protects Anzu from Kaoru, whom he believes to be a danger to her. :It is revealed by Adonis during Greek Legends, that Souma often avoided contact with girls, but wouldn't hesitate to put Anzu's hand to his face. Arashi Narukami :Arashi and Mitsuru saved Souma during his collapse in the Greek Legends story. Arashi likes to dote on him due to his big sister personality. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :During Quarrel Festival, Souma became enraged with Eichi's decision to disband AKATSUKI, not hesitating to threaten him with his sword. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai :The Captain of the Marine Life Club. Souma highly respects Kanata and found his admiration of the sea through him. He sometimes gets submerged in the school's fountain by Kanata, as being showed in Quarrel Festival and the Ensemble Stars manga's weekly 4-koma - marine bio club's case. :Although he is troubled when Kanata lazes around in the fountain because it breaks the school rules, he doesn't want to tell him not to do something he clearly enjoys so much and so sometimes stands guard for him, keeping a lookout in case any student council members come by.Crash Course :He and Kanata often go to the aquarium together for Marine Bio Club activities, and it always ends with Souma excitedly point out all different kinds of fish for Kanata to teach him about.Aquarium - Epilogue 1 Kaoru Hakaze :Fellow member of the Marine Life Club. Souma bears great dislike towards Kaoru, not hesitating to swing his sword at him. Keito Hasumi :Leader of his unit, AKATSUKI. As the leader of his unit and senior, Souma holds great respect for Keito. Kuro Kiryu :Member of the same unit, AKATSUKI. Similarly to Keito, Souma highly respects Kuro. Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :During Quarrel Festival, Wataru had put Souma to rest by hypnotizing him in order to protect Eichi. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships